


Jaded

by ikonisch (discordinparadise)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, also i might have put a little donghyuk x hoseok thing in there if you squint??, binhwan are the cutest ever i swear to god, but jinhwan always worries about others more than himself, but yes junbob endgame, cute 0t7 too, dating yunchan!, fucking typical junbob amirite, hanbin's a sweet busybody, he cares about them too much, i mean what i didn't say anything, it's literally why they're not dating in real life yet, jinhwan ends up getting his own happy ending after all, jinhwan is their cupid, jinhwan loves his friends, jinhwan's pov, junbob main focus, junhoe and jiwon suck at emotions, lickle bit of angst, lots of exasperation on his side, mutual pining junbob, they're in love but also such idiots, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordinparadise/pseuds/ikonisch
Summary: Basically, Jinhwan's a person who cares too much about his friends and gets driven crazy all the time about how two of them find it so difficult to profess their undying love. But Junhoe and Jiwon would always be bad at emotions, and it would be no surprise to Jinhwan if it took a good few years for them to confess.Which is exactly what happened.Jinhwan really didn't know how he hadn't given up on them yet.





	Jaded

**September 2014**

Being a senior in a boarding high school was shaping up to be both incredible and incredibly tiresome. For one thing, he had all of his amazing, lovely, nice friends with him now 24/7! For another thing, he had all of his annoying, noisy, weird friends with him now 24/7.

And yes, those two descriptions were for the same set of friends.

Jinhwan loved them, but he had always had the horrible trait of worrying too much about people, especially when he wasn't involved in their troubles. That made him know less thus making his worry _increase._

Tenfold.

He had been a nice person since forever, someone who'd got taken for granted too many times to count because of where his heart lay when it came to others. But it was almost as if he lived to be taken for granted because concern and compassion were somewhat of his second nature, even if he showed it quite badly sometimes and got too angry for his own good.

Jinhwan was starting to realise that he would never change, no matter how great the friends he ended up making were. He'd always be thinking about whether Yunhyeong was happy enough to not be let down by their pretty hardcore teasing or if Donghyuk was putting on his sweet smile so he could act like he didn't pull a muscle (or worse) after his extensive dance practices; small things like that but he kept them close to his heart. He cared. He didn't mind if people didn't know _how_ much he cared, but he did and his friends were basically his life at this point.

It was a jaded life, to worry about others so much that you neglect yourself.

"Don't you think this defies all we know of? I'd certainly file a complaint if I was that bothered," Junhoe said, looking too miffed for a baby 16-year-old and Jinhwan noted with a raised eyebrow how Jiwon instantly burst into laughter at the statement. "But I'm not. I'm not bothered at all. This is sucky, you're all sucky, I'm sucky, the world is sucky, a-sucky-men."

"Alright so you're _clearly_ not bothered because why else would you go on a rant about something for ten minutes without actually saying what it is?" Hanbin asked pointedly from the floor, in work mode as he scribbled on sheets and his glasses slipped down his nose. Jinhwan reached down to push them back up gently.

"Kid's got a point. Explain yourself."

"You guys couldn't infer?" Jiwon asked in surprise and everyone stared at him. "His printer obviously broke. He's got ink on his hands and he has the utmost belief that both printers and microwaves never break down without a purpose, that's why it 'defies all we know of'."

"How the hell were we supposed to infer that?!" Chanwoo yelped while Junhoe sheepishly tried to hide his hands behind his back. "We're all dumb!"

"True, true..."

"I'll come fix your printer, if you, uh, you know if you want me to," Jiwon said to Junhoe, starting off smooth before dissolving a little too much when Junhoe looked at him for a second. Jinhwan rolled his eyes, falling back against the sofa as he watched them. If he had to think about it, those two were probably the dumbest out of all of them for not realising what was right there; Jinhwan was betting that Jiwon would be the first to ask the other out since he was the most obvious, but maybe there was no hope at all. They were both morons.

"Thanks."

"That's alright." Then Jiwon blinked. "Wait, is that a yes or...?"

"Oh-"

"Yes. It's a yes. Go to his dorm. Fix the printer. Be a man. Do it," Jinhwan deadpanned, blowing his hair out of his face aggressively and Jiwon looked slightly scared of his tone while Junhoe laughed at Jinhwan, amused but Jinhwan was very not amused. He felt a hand rub his ankle softly and he knew it was just Hanbin trying to placate him but it wouldn't work.

"Alright, hyung, _Jesus._ I guess I'll do it..."

"You want to now?" Junhoe asked, pushing his back off of the sofa and Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious of the forwardness. Was he up to anything? Maybe he just wanted to get away from Jinhwan and his emanating irritation. "If you can."

"Of course!" Jiwon said immediately, hopping up before wincing when he bashed his leg on his way, yet he seemed oddly fine when he hurried to follow Junhoe out of the dorm. And Jinhwan really wished that he didn't have to suffer by seeing utter stupidity play out in front of him, meaning the way Jiwon would look at Junhoe so wistfully in awe or how Junhoe would hesitantly slow down if Jiwon was taking a while to catch up. Junhoe never slowed down for anyone.

_"Okay, fine, so maybe I have like the tiniest bit of a soft spot for Jiwon-hyung. That's not my fault! He's...cool. I like him."_

"It's more than a soft spot, you idiot," Jinhwan sighed under his breath, smiling wearily as he waved Chanwoo goodbye since the kid decided to go seek out Yunhyeong who should've come back from his last class by now. And then Jinhwan and Hanbin were alone. That was something that didn't happen a lot these days, not when Jinhwan was so friend-oriented and Hanbin couldn't really defy that.

"They're so stupid, I hate it so _much,_ " Jinhwan groaned as he rested his head in his hands, annoyed at the entire world. He heard Hanbin pull himself up from the floor onto the sofa now that there was space, about to put an arm around Jinhwan but then the elder shifted and got up, pacing across the floor. "Maybe we should actually set them up and see how that goes. And um, why didn't Yunhyeong come here exactly?! Do you think he got run over? That's sad. And not desirable."

"I don't think the setting up thing is a good idea. They need to get it by themselves."

"Bin, what the—that'll never happen!" Jinhwan yelled in disbelief as he sat back down, but he started feeling a little soothed when Hanbin finally wrapped an arm around his waist and let the elder lean against him. He had only had the boy room with him for one year, and even though they were _mildly_ friends before that, Jinhwan was certain that he now loved him to death. "They're so cute, you know. They'd be even cuter together."

"Yeah," Hanbin muttered and Jinhwan closed his eyes when the younger rested his head against the latter's, "you're right."

"Ugh, young love. I'm counting on you to find yourself someone great and thus burden my life even further, alright?"

Hanbin raised his eyebrows but before he could reply, Jinhwan shook his head, burrowing himself into Hanbin's side. "Who am I kidding? I can't imagine you in a relationship let alone falling in _love._ "

"Hm, wanna bet?" Hanbin challenged and Jinhwan laughed, elbowing the younger lightly.

"Sure thing. Bet name?"

"'Will Kim Hanbin fall in love or not?'"

"The wager?"

"A kiss, as always."

"We _really_ need to stop betting on everything, I don't think it's quite healthy."

"Sure but _are we gonna?"_ Hanbin teased, rubbing his head against Jinhwan's like a gargantuan puppy and the elder groaned loudly as he slapped the younger's thigh. But of course, it didn't take long for his mind to go back to Junhoe and Jiwon when he got a crazed text from the latter which read something along the lines of _'I AM IN THE ICE PRINCE'S VICINITY HIS TERRITORY WHAT THE F U C K DO I DO?!'_ This was really going to be a long ride and Jinhwan didn't know if he was ready for it.

But for his friends to end up happy? He'd do anything. 

 

-

 

**May 2015**

Jinhwan loved attending his friends' basketball games. Especially when the stakes were high, such as now when it was the second-to-last game of the season, and also Jinhwan's penultimate game before he was off to uni. God, Jinhwan was going to miss being in high school so much, as well as all of his friends who he'd have to leave behind- but no, he didn't want to think about that now. He was enjoying a basketball game, and that was all.

He loved sitting there all content as he munched on whatever Junhoe bought them, cheered until his lungs begged him to stop, bantered with his friends dotted around him and shaded the other team in the nicest way possible. Jiwon and Hanbin were an incredible pair on court as power forward and point guard—they weren't even meant to collaborate that much as those two positions but they had chemistry that made it work. And then there was Chanwoo being the best centre ever with his height, strength and speed carrying the team.

It was particularly incredible to see how Jiwon would only have to take one look at cheering machine Junhoe to execute his next play perfectly. Jinhwan had to keep biting down his bright smiles whenever he noticed that happening. Even when Jiwon's hand started bleeding halfway through, Jinhwan's worry was almost appeased by how incredibly yet quietly concerned Junhoe got.

Pfft. Awkward boyfriends culture right there. It was just a shame that the 'boyfriend' bit hadn't come into play yet.

"Wait, hold up, are we winning?" Yunhyeong asked in confusion, scanning the court but a minute later, he was still just as confused. "How much of the game has gone? Why does Hanbin keep getting fouled?"

" _Drawing_ fouls, hyung. It's actually a talent," Donghyuk said helpfully and Yunhyeong looked a bit terrified. "Hanbin-hyung's perfected it. It gives you more chances to shoot penalties and then rack up points if you know how to make other people foul you—it's shady, but an arguably respectable feat."

"HYUNG!" Chanwoo yelled and Jinhwan snickered when Yunhyeong whipped his head around, clearly thinking that Chanwoo meant him. But no, Chanwoo was just calling for the ball, reaching out for it with one hand and he didn't have to dribble it long before he flipped it into the air, narrowly missing crashing into the other team's point-guard while the ball hit the backboard which rebounded into the hoop. Their side whooped in victory and Yunhyeong just looked so bewildered. It was almost funny- scratch the almost. It was infinitely funny.

"What the...what the hell just happened, that was like a billion things happening in _ten seconds-_ "

"Just cheer for your boyfriend, idiot, he scored!" Jinhwan called out to him quickly, poking the guy with his feet which he had resting on the back of the empty seat in front of him. Yunhyeong suddenly realised and got up on his feet, hollering Chanwoo's name and Jinhwan leant back in his chair, feeling satisfied when he saw Chanwoo grin at Yunhyeong's sentiment. Relationship-fairy Jinhwan, striking again.

The game went on and Jinhwan felt very calm and safe with a hyped-up, knowledgeable Donghyuk and a supportive yet so misinformed Yunhyeong in the row in front of him. Then he blinked, wondering where on _earth_ Junhoe was until he tilted his head back and saw the kid right behind him. He looked a little tired as he ate his popcorn and that was all it took for Jinhwan's calmness to falter.

"You good?"

"Too much cheering," Junhoe sighed and Jinhwan snorted a little.

"I'm sure you've got buckets of energy left. You're _you._ "

"I swear to God, Hanbin can lowkey do everything. Jiwon-hyung can too, it's not fair."

Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows and brought his legs back down to the ground, fully turning around in his seat. "For Hanbin, I agree. But Jiwon, really? For one thing, he absolutely _sucks_ at crushes."

Jinhwan had to push down a smirk when Junhoe bristled a little. So maybe Jinhwan was kind of playing cupid here, but there was no harm in that. "Oh...does he, does he really...?"

"Mhm. He inwardly freaks out and never knows what to do with himself and just in general. It's really annoying actually."

"Must be."

"You're exactly the same way. I guess it's why you two aren't together yet. Can't say much else."

Then Jinhwan was back to watching the game with the biggest smile on his face, just in time to see Hanbin score before Junhoe had jumped a row to land into the seat next to him. Jinhwan was fairly impressed, but all he could do was smile cheekily when Junhoe clutched part of his shirt in his fist in an attempt to be intimidating. "Hey, Junhoe-yah-"

"What the _heck_ were you talking about?" Junhoe hissed, tugging Jinhwan closer and the elder opted for batting his eyelashes innocently instead of cackling in amusement (the second option being what he so, so badly wanted to do).

"What are _you_ talking about? I have absolutely no idea, really."

"Don't pull that on me, you fucker-"

"Oh my Jesus, why are you swearing at me? I'm still your hyung- though, off-topic but very related, if I'm a fucker, does that make anyone who calls me one a fuck _ee?_ Are you a fuckee now? I'm just curious-"

"I'm actually gonna throttle you in a minute," Junhoe growled but it did sound a little whiny and Jinhwan felt ridiculously triumphant. It was always fun to rile up Junhoe. "What did you mean when you said that...that thing...about me and-"

"You and?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"You _and?"_

Junhoe sighed, looking to the side before saying a very high and very small, "Me and Jiwon-hyung."

Jinhwan smiled at him fondly, reaching out to wrap his arms around Junhoe from the side and it was always heartwarming to feel how Junhoe would tense up before relaxing in his hold because everyone had an affinity with Jinhwan, it was just a given. Junhoe especially because Jinhwan seemed like his polar opposite sometimes and thus someone who could complete his thoughts when he needed it. Jinhwan wondered if Junhoe would admit that he needed him anytime soon, or even now.

"Was that so bad? I personally think it sounded great, especially coming from your mouth."

"Nothing's going to happen. Ever," Junhoe muttered, leaning back in his seat and Jinhwan winced when he felt his arm getting squished between a giant and hard plastic. "Please stop."

"What if something _does_ happen? What then?"

Junhoe peered at Jinhwan curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What if he's into you too? What if he gets sick of waiting around for you and starts dating someone else? What would you do then, just wallow in self pity with a fractured heart?"

Jinhwan could barely even feel satisfied with Junhoe's wide-eyed, scared look because it was heart-breaking to see Junhoe look so vulnerable. He almost regretted saying anything until Junhoe asked, a clear voice despite the mess of emotions on his face, "How did you know that I liked him?"

"Oh, _Junhoe,_ " Jinhwan gasped with a heavy heart as he pulled Junhoe into his side and Junhoe just let him, resting his head on Jinhwan's chest in a sparse moment of having his guard down. "You actually just confessed it for the first time...oh my God-"

"Do you really think he's into me?"

"Do _you_ think he's into you?"

"I mean, kind of?" Junhoe said, looking very confused by his own words. "He kisses my hand more than someone should."

Jinhwan didn't know what he had been expecting as an answer but it definitely wasn't that. "He what-"

"Yeah, I'll show you some day. It's weird but not as weird as it sounds? And sweet. It's like he's some sort of suitor."

Jinhwan shook his head in amazement. "You guys have really come far in six months."

"We still can't hold a conversation longer than three minutes, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Right, point taken."

"You didn't answer me when I asked you if you think he's into me."

"Yeah 'cause that's not for me to answer."

"Okay."

Jinhwan chuckled at Junhoe's rare obedience and even when the younger raised his head and made to move away, Jinhwan wouldn't let him go. "Love is so strange, isn't it? Don't try and think about it too much - if you really think there's something there, just do something, okay? Don't leave it too late."

"That's so much easier said than done," Junhoe mumbled before fully breaking out of Jinhwan's hold. The elder frowned, but then a spark of hope lit up inside him when a light smile played on Junhoe's lips as the kid continued, "but maybe. Maybe I'll listen to you for once."

And Jinhwan beamed, fist-pumping the air at the exact same time that the buzzer sounded marking the end of the game. Jinhwan instantly whipped his head around to the court and he felt happiness bubbling inside him when he saw Hanbin and Jiwon running at each other with loud, cheery war-cries before colliding so hard that they fell onto the floor. And of course, the other teammates just had to pile on top of them while Chanwoo looked at all of them with joy that was only thinly-veiled by disgust. Just to keep up his reputation.

Jinhwan hopped up and instantly grabbed Junhoe's hand so they could race down the bleachers together and Junhoe yelled out in surprise, "What are you doing?!"

"I always do this after games, but this time you're coming with me! Go congratulate Ji!"

Junhoe stiffened immediately. "Hyung, _no-_ "

"JIWON! HANBIN!" Jinhwan yelled, waving wildly as he let go of Junhoe. The two instantly looked at them and Hanbin lit up while Jiwon looked absolutely dumbfounded at the sight of Junhoe. "OVER HERE!"

"Hyung, did you watch us? Weren't we great?" Hanbin asked excitedly as he jumped over the fence-like structure separating them to try and sweep Jinhwan up into a hug but Jinhwan was too caught up in what was going on with Junhoe and Jiwon to follow through.

"Just wait a sec..."

Hanbin looked lost, eyes wide and puppy-like but Jinhwan wasn't seeing them. "But...but we wo-"

"What are you doing here, may I ask?" Jiwon asked Junhoe a little breathlessly (obviously only because he had just been playing hardcore basketball and for _no_ other reason), leaning against the barrier instead of jumping over like Hanbin had. Junhoe's eyes grew a little wide at how casually Jiwon was talking to him, not even thinking that it was probably just because Jiwon was elated from their win.

"I just...I don't know. Jinhwan-hyung brought me here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So I could, uh..." Junhoe cut off his words and shook his head, instead saying with a weak smile, "Congrats on winning. You were great."

Jiwon absolutely beamed, his sweat-slicked skin glowing and he leant even more forward and even though Junhoe was caught off guard, he didn't move away. Jinhwan was ready to squeal the whole day away because of their overwhelming sweetness before realising that he was being a little too mushy. Oh well. To each their own.

"Thank you."

"But I know you hurt your hand," Junhoe blurted out and Jiwon froze a little. Yet when Junhoe reached out an arm, Jiwon instantly rested his half-bandaged hand in the younger's and it was like for once, they weren't completely hyperaware of physical contact between them. Or at least, _Junhoe_ wasn't and that was a win in Jinhwan's book. "Is it okay?"

"Of course it is. This stuff happens, sports get intense."

"It's stupid."

"I _am_ stupid."

Junhoe was too slow to fight off his smile, and Jiwon only looked happier once he saw it. "You really are. Very much so."

And Jiwon's returning smile was soft as he brought Junhoe's hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss onto it and Jinhwan's jaw dropped, realising that _this_ was what Junhoe was talking about. It was so casual, so quick, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. And lo and behold, Junhoe didn't even look surprised as his face dusted an elegant pink and a permanent smile settled on his face, completely charmed as Jiwon wrapped his hand completely around Junhoe's and they continued talking, all pure and happy.

Jinhwan made an excited, questionable noise before he threw his arms around Hanbin in a hug, squeezing him tightly and Hanbin jolted in surprise. But he took it in his stride as he wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's waist and lifted the elder off his feet, spinning him around and Jinhwan laughed brightly into his shoulder.

"They had a _moment_ and it was _beautiful_ and just-" Jinhwan had to fan himself as Hanbin set him back down on the ground, very overwhelmed. "They're getting somewhere. I'm so so happy."

Hanbin smiled at him. "Me too-"

"And _you,_ oh my God, I'm so proud, you were a fucking missile out there!" Jinhwan yelped as he squished Hanbin's face with his hands. "I told you you'd win, you absolute lemon. You've gotta pay up!"

Hanbin pouted but still pressed a kiss to the soft skin underneath Jinhwan's ear, making the elder squirm a little but still grin. "Stupid bets. We need to stop making them."

"Never," Jinhwan defied immediately, but he still intertwined a hand with Hanbin's and looked up at him, feeling bittersweet at the thought of having to leave all of this behind soon. "For the next two years, you better be taping your matches for me, alright? I'm gonna miss out on so much..."

Hanbin looked fond as he nodded. "Of course, hyung. And I'll call you every day and give you the low-down on everyone and the gossip and the instant I hear anymore wind about the non-couple, you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?"

Hanbin nodded, wrapping a pinky around one of Jinhwan's before smiling triumphantly. "Promise." 

 

-

 

**June 2016**

"You absolutely incredible bastard!" Jinhwan yelled the instant he kicked open the door to Hanbin's dorm, pointing wildly at Jiwon. Hanbin beamed, saying a happy 'hyung!' while Jiwon just looked so confused and frightened.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm Hanbin's date to prom, that's what. I'm spending the day in this dorm until it's time and that also means you're getting some fucking drilling from me."

Jiwon looked at Hanbin in disbelief. "You could've taken this chance for proper romance and you decided to ask _him?_ The guy who's not even in high school anymore?"

Hanbin shrugged, looking away as he muttered, "You're the senior, not me. It doesn't matter who I take."

"Since when could you go about kissing Junhoe without telling me?!" Jinhwan demanded, absolutely fuming yet giddy with his hands balled into fists and Jiwon's eyes widened before he snapped into action and ran to the door, shutting it behind Jinhwan and dragging the elder further into the room.

"How did you know?" Jiwon asked with a frown, at a loss and Jinhwan tore his arm out of the younger's hold.

"I've got my sources. Meaning hastily taken pictures from the school's wannabe paparazzi."

"Oh my God," Jiwon breathed out, running his hands through his hair before sitting down on his bed. "Oh God, no, Junhoe's going to be so angry, I-"

Jinhwan stared at him, confused as to why he looked so stressed out. "What- why does any of that matter? You literally _kissed_ him and-"

"I didn't kiss him," Jiwon said shakily, pulling his hands out of his hair like he had been electrocuted. "He, _he_ kissed me."

Jinhwan's mouth dropped open but he quickly closed it again as he took a seat next to Jiwon, curling his arm around the younger's shoulders. "Woah, Ji, that's...that's even _better._ That means he really really likes you, Junhoe never does stuff like-"

"And then he said it was a mistake and ran away."

Jinhwan froze, relating immensely with Hanbin's quiet gasp. "Shit. I take it back. That's totally something Junhoe would do."

"What? You mean he meant it?" Jiwon asked brokenly, looking at Jinhwan with such sad eyes and Jinhwan shook his head quickly, trying to continue but then Jiwon was looking away again, muttering, "Of course he meant it. Why else would he say it? Junhoe's not a liar..."

"He's not but-"

"He says stuff on impulse, sometimes. Usually when his emotions get ahead of him," Hanbin spoke up and Jinhwan felt so thankful for his existence. "You guys need to talk this out. I know it's not your strong suit but you can't leave it like this, seriously. Don't let yourself lose when you could have so much to gain."

"Don't get all wordy, it's just making me feel _worse,_ " Jiwon groaned as he leant into Jinhwan's side and thrashed his legs about. "Why did I have to fall for the biggest tsundere in the universe? Why do I have to like someone who hates me? Why am I just so _un_ likeable?"

"You're great, okay? Now let's just get ready for prom, it'll take your mind off-"

"I'm not going. Not anymore," Jiwon deadpanned, sounding very final as he pulled away from Jinhwan and fell back onto his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow. Jinhwan's eyebrows raised in alarm as he patted Jiwon's side and looked at Hanbin for further explanation. The younger sighed deeply, taking his glasses off as he said, "He was planning to ask Junhoe to prom, or at least ask him for a dance if he chickened out to make it official."

"Oh no..."

"Shut up," was Jiwon's intelligent, muffled rebuttal and Jinhwan smiled a little sadly, rubbing Jiwon's back soothingly.

"What a way for me to come back to this school for the first time in a year..."

"It's not the same without you," Jiwon said before flipping around and giving Jinhwan an absolutely ridiculous try at aegyo with his hair sticking up in a way that was clearly defying gravity. "You're the best hyung _ever._ It's like there's been a hole in our lives this entire time."

Jinhwan's ears burned a little pink as he ducked his head, shy. "Shut up, that's not-"

"He's right," Hanbin piped up, spinning his chair over to Jinhwan before taking the elder's free hand in his and Jinhwan was left breathless for a moment when Hanbin sent him the smile that he had missed seeing in person so much. "I've been lost without my bestie."

"You're so gross," Jinhwan said softly, flicking Hanbin's forehead and the younger didn't wince at all, only leaning forward to nuzzle noses and all the elder could do was squirm and take it.

Hours passed (filled with Jinhwan reuniting with most of his other friends before going out and buying snacks to throw at Jiwon to appease his overly snarky mood while Hanbin rushed around getting outfits ready) and Hanbin was in the middle of fixing up Jinhwan's tie when there was a knock on the open door and all three of them turned to look before sucking in a breath.

Standing there was a defeated-looking Junhoe with his eyes downcast and his bottom lip between his teeth. But he looked absolutely incredible in his fine-cut suit and Jinhwan _knew_ that Jiwon had noticed by the way the latter had sat up and was staring at Junhoe in some sort of daze, enchanted. "Wow..."

Junhoe swallowed discreetly before casting his eyes over Jinhwan and Hanbin. Hanbin waved happily while Jinhwan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, as if daring Junhoe to speak.

"Hyung-"

"Yes?" Jiwon and Jinhwan said in unison and Jinhwan grinned cheekily while Jiwon blinked in confusion. Junhoe only muttered something to himself under his breath before turning to Jinhwan and Hanbin.

"Can I, uh, talk to Jiwon-hyung alone?"

Hanbin opened his mouth to object but Jinhwan nodded, taking Hanbin's hand as he said, "Oh, by _all_ means," before dragging the younger into another room. Hanbin furrowed his eyebrows as he was about to question him but Jinhwan pressed a finger to his lips, whispering, "We can spy on them from here and they won't see us."

"You devil," Hanbin said with the biggest grin and they did just that, peeking out of the doorway and though the angle wasn't ideal, Jinhwan was more than content.

Junhoe was standing around awkwardly at the start (Jinhwan very nearly threw a tissue roll at the idiot) but then Jiwon was reaching out for the younger, charm yet hurt in his eyes and a bittersweet smile on his lips. "Come here."

Jinhwan made a realisation then when he saw Junhoe hesitantly sit opposite Jiwon on the bed only for the elder to wrap a hand delicately around his wrist and tug him closer. He realised that maybe he's got it all wrong, and Junhoe and Jiwon _didn't_ need heckling or pushing to get to where everyone wanted them to be. Two years went by and now they could mildly entertain physical contact without flinching. 24 months filled with mutual pining, stress, and confusion had led up to this moment and Jinhwan couldn't even be angry that this didn't happen earlier. They were allowed to have their own pace. They were allowed to work things out together, no matter how bad they were at it.

Jinhwan actually almost teared up.

"Don't you wanna ask me why I kissed you?" Junhoe croaked out but Jiwon shook his head.

"No. I guess that's kinda _your_ problem, not mine. I just...want to know why it was a mistake." Jiwon looked at Junhoe and they maintained eye contact for a good few seconds before Jiwon broke it off. "Do I seem so stupid that you think you can play with me so easily?"

Junhoe's posture became straighter in an instant as he shook his head forcefully like he couldn't even believe what Jiwon was saying, his breathing becoming more forced at the accusation. "No, hyung, I didn't-"

"You can't do something like that and expect me to forgive you," Jiwon mumbled, though he smiled a little as he coiled a loose strand of Junhoe's hair around his finger, "even if you _do_ look absolutely stunning."

"You don't...you don't have to forgive me," Junhoe said, looking a million times sadder than he did when he came in and Jinhwan didn't even know that was possible. "I just wanted to fix this before I hate myself, before I regret it forever. Because I don't regret a lot of things I do but messing up my relationship with you would definitely be at the top of the list."

"What relationship?" Jiwon asked, genuinely curious instead of scathing but Junhoe really did seem hurt by the question.

"I don't know...friendship, whatever. But I've known you for two years and I know we have at least _something_ and-" Junhoe winced, digging his hands into the blankets underneath him, and Jinhwan, clutching onto Hanbin so tightly out of anticipation, just knew that the kid had to be giving himself the biggest pep-talk of the entire century, "-th-the kiss. God, it was stupid."

Jiwon deflated and Hanbin had to hold Jinhwan back from barging out there and smacking Junhoe around the head.

"It was stupid of me, and it's complicated everything so much and I don't even know what I completely _meant_ in the moment but, but I do know one thing. The kiss wasn't the dumbest part. What I said after it was."

Jinhwan's heart might as well have exploded and he wasn't even part of this. He watched in awe as Jiwon's eyes blew wide and hope was riddled clearly throughout his entire body but he didn't speak, only waiting until Junhoe whispered almost inaudibly, "It was never a mistake."

"Go to prom with me," Jiwon blurted out and Jinhwan let out a tiny squeal that had Hanbin slapping a helpful hand over his mouth. "Please, I just- I know that there's only like an hour left until it starts and I've left it so late because I'm a fucking coward and you've probably already got a date but please, just- just ditch them for me because it's my last year and you're so beautiful and amazing and I want to go with you so _bad-_ "

"Yes, _yes,_ " Junhoe replied incessantly, laughter in his tone as he shook Jiwon by his shoulders and the elder's words instantly died in his throat as he stared at Junhoe in disbelief.

"Really...? Really?!"

"Yes, hyung, really," Junhoe answered just as disbelievingly and every inch of his skin reddened as Jiwon fell onto him in an attempt for a hug and because of the two factors that they were both incredibly unpractised when it came to hugging each other and a little bit delirious from finally having _some_ sort of a confession, it was probably the messiest thing to have ever existed. But at the very least, there were arms wrapped around each other and genuine sentiment, and that was good enough.

Jinhwan felt accomplished.

Fast forward an hour and all seven of them were getting ready for prom, even Chanwoo who was just going to pretend that he was a junior. He hadn't been planning to go but Yunhyeong felt absolutely betrayed at not going to his senior prom with 'the boyfriend aka love of my _life'_ and after retching a few times at Yunhyeong's gooey schmaltz, Chanwoo finally agreed. Jinhwan was so glad that they were still together because while he was away at uni, he kept on getting worried that Chanwoo would get too bored or Yunhyeong would get too sappy for it to work and Jinhwan wouldn't be able to be there to nudge them in the right direction.

But turns out he wasn't completely needed, if you don't count the phone calls the two had kept sending him.

"I missed my senior prom last year," Jinhwan whispered as they all posed for the billionth picture between them all. Two sets of teary-eyed parents (for Yunhyeong and Jiwon, the ultimate seniors) were there just to send them off (even though they were already there) and to see how dapper they looked, promising to leave them be when the photos were done. "I was at my sister's wedding. It's kind of getting me all emotional being here now..."

"Don't worry, hyung, we'll make this your best post-high-school prom ever," Yunhyeong said brightly and Donghyuk nodded in agreement, throwing out his arms as he yelled, "GROUP HUG AROUND JINHWAN-HYUNG, EVERYONE!"

Jinhwan knew from better judgement that there was no point yelling at them to stop so he just groaned and took it, feeling suffocated with cologne and fancy suits and love as his friends piled onto him far too precariously. "We're gonna capsize, _idiots-_ "

"Doesn't matter, we're sending you aaaaall the love!" Jiwon called out cheekily, nodding to his mother and she grinned as she took the picture of a moment that they'd never quite forget. They wobbled and soon they were all yelling that it was beginning to hurt but Jinhwan caught sight of Jiwon amidst the group hug with his arm around Junhoe's waist like he didn't even know it was there and Jinhwan grinned, feeling rejuvenated in an instant.

"Let's get this show on the road, my people."

Thus followed a night of crazy partying, none of them caring for any sort of image they could possibly have at such young ages but they tried their best not to drink. Jinhwan still snuck himself a few sips of wine but strictly told all of his other underage kids that drinking was a _no-_ no. Yunhyeong helped him with making sure that they wouldn't drink the punch, just in case it was spiked but Jinhwan was getting the suspicion that _Junhoe_ might've been the actual spiker.

Oh well. He still wouldn't get to it, not on Jinhwan's watch.

"Stooop, my feet are killing me!" Jinhwan giggled as Donghyuk and Jiwon both pulled him out of his seat for another jovial dance, not taking no for an answer. And that was okay because Jinhwan didn't have the heart to say a proper no to them, not on such a fun-filled day that had them all in high spirits. His friends made him do it all to make up for missing out on the last two proms and he _did_ do it all, from karaoke to spontaneous dance battles to even dj-ing for a little while and Jinhwan was certain that he was going to wake up sore the next morning. But there was one thing he didn't get to do, and when the slow-dance section came to light, he decided to take the time to rest his weary body next to Hanbin who was a lonely, glistening beauty amongst the prom room.

"Look," Jinhwan whispered to the younger when he caught sight of Junhoe going up to Jiwon and looking incredibly nervous, wringing his hands as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head from his forehead. But then Junhoe shakily held out a hand and if you had a _very_ advanced level of lip-reading, you could salvage his quick mumble of 'Can I have this dance?'

Jiwon's reaction was much more clear, his entire body fizzing with merriment before he physically forced himself to calm down and placed his hand in Junhoe's, his lips reading, "I'd love to."

It took a while for them to get assembled and Jinhwan delighted in seeing every embarrassing, sweet second of it, sipping the punch that he was now sure was spiked. It was an incredibly complex experience to watch Junhoe and Jiwon simply try to figure out who would _lead_ but in the end, Junhoe laid his hands on Jiwon's hips hesitantly but relaxed a tiny bit when Jiwon's arms looped around his neck, stroking his nape gently and Jinhwan would have paid to see this sight that he was getting for free—the big, great frost giant melting in a cheery, endearing fire prince's hold. Hopefully, you could guess who was who.

"Mhm, told ya Junhoe would lead, pay up," Jinhwan teased, patting his face expectantly and Hanbin rolled his eyes before leaning forward and kissing the elder's cheek in payment. "Though to be honest, it really could've gone either way. What an unconventional couple."

"Ah, not a couple yet! We just gotta wait a few more years, that's all."

Jinhwan snorted. "So true. Well, at least they're not as single as us two, huh?"

"Oh, totally, we're the singlest of them all," Hanbin cheered, and they were both grinning as they clinked glasses and downed what was left of their drinks in one go. "No-one should turn out like us."

"Absolutely. We're at the utmost bottom of the couple pyramid."

"Lonely forever.

"No love life."

"Romance is dead."

"Amen."

"But at least we've got each other," Hanbin said positively, linking his arm with Jinhwan's and the elder gladly welcomed the contact, "and I'm not planning to let go of you anytime soon."

Maybe it was the minimal amount of alcohol talking. Maybe it was because it was so late in the night. Or maybe it was because Jinhwan was getting so soft at how Junhoe and Jiwon were lost in each other on the dance floor, swaying softly, apologising with gentle laughs at each misstep and even exchanging a small kiss that left Junhoe whispering under his breath, more to himself than anything, 'that wasn't a mistake' and Jiwon made the most undignified squawk ever as he averted his eyes to the ground, face burning. But, still cute.

Maybe it was all of that, or maybe there was simply no reason that made him turn to Hanbin with sparkling eyes. "You're not gonna let me leave this school again without at least one dance with my date, are you?"

"Shut up," Hanbin snorted, not looking away from the dance floor but Jinhwan shook his head in defiance.

"I'm not joking."

Hanbin finally looked at him and Jinhwan raised an eyebrow, giving the younger his classic challenging look. And then Jinhwan was grinning as Hanbin held his hand out and leant in closer to the elder so he could be heard over the music. "Would you like to dance, my liege?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jinhwan answered casually before dissolving into slightly tipsy laughter as he let himself get whisked away and pulled into Hanbin's chest, a comfort that he'd have for the rest of his days until Hanbin got a significant other. Jinhwan realised that when that happened, he'd be quite screwed. Who would be there for him then?

Well, who cared. Everything was falling into place and for one night, Jinhwan wasn't worrying about anything or anyone. He felt content and satisfied, and he decided to relish in the rare feeling. _C'est la vie._

 

_-_

 

**February 2017**

You'd think that after that 'confession', Jiwon and Junhoe would surely have got together. But nope, eight months had passed and still absolutely nothing.

It was pointless, Jinhwan couldn't help but think. Absolutely pointless.

Yunhyeong and Jiwon were both at uni with him now, with Yunhyeong getting a full scholarship and Jiwon 75%. It meant that the three of them could have all of the fun in the world as their oldie trio, like joy-riding (but without the car being stolen because they were too wussy for that), hanging out wherever they wanted, heading off to clubs or abandoned forests to do absolutely nothing, and it was definitely far more fun to pull all-nighters with two other people. They also got to do things that the maknae line wouldn't have quite enjoyed or been _allowed_ to do, which was quite spectacular.

But, they weren't supposed to be a trio. Even if he was technically younger, Hanbin had always been a part of this older group and it was sad for Jinhwan to keep realising how much he missed him.

"Soooo, when did you ask Junhoe out again? I can't quite remember," Jinhwan said calmly a day before Valentine's Day and he quickly rolled over to avoid Jiwon's flying kick. "I'm just asking! I really have forgotten!"

"That's because I _haven't_ asked him out and you _know_ that, you jerk," Jiwon growled, his good mood completely dissolved but Jinhwan didn't mind that—they needed to have this talk, and if Jiwon turned snappy and grumpy, so be it.

"Why not? You guys have chemistry that you can't deny. Remember prom?"

Jinhwan smiled a little when he saw Jiwon raise his head from the pillow he had smushed his face in, a wistful look in his eyes. "How could I _forget..._ "

"Exactly. You guys shared a magical night. And imagine how the kid feels about the fact that you left for uni without a word of goodbye or closure? Even after months, I bet he's still questioning everything and wondering if you were _ever_ into him."

"I miss him so much," Jiwon mumbled, about to go back to wallowing in pity but Jinhwan didn't let him, only rolling back over before pulling the guy into a lying embrace. "I don't want him to think any of that...I _really_ like him, hyung. That's why it's more difficult. That's why it's scary."

"Tell me," Jinhwan said, running a hand through Jiwon's hair soothingly, "tell me why you like him. Tell me all of it."

And so Jiwon did, and Jinhwan listened. It was a wild ride when it came down to it because as far as Jinhwan could tell, Jiwon was imploringly in love with every inch of Junhoe and that was a hard feat. Jiwon talked about how beautiful Junhoe was, how his stubbornness and loudness was plain endearing, how when he sang Jiwon got goosebumps, how adorable he could get without even trying.

"And he's so out of my league," Jiwon murmured, staring up at the ceiling and Jinhwan wanted to object but he didn't want to interrupt Jiwon's incredible monologue. "And I shouldn't be crushing on him, not when he deserves so much better. Maybe that's what's stopping me from asking him out, like everyone clearly wants me to. Yet I know, I _know_ there's nothing that I want to do more than give him good morning kisses and cuddle him at night and go on corny dates and hold his hand. All of the normal, domestic stuff that usually makes me want to puke, but I want it all. But it's still too much to ask for."

"That's not true, Ji," Jinhwan hummed, patting the guy's back gently through the hug. "The least you could do is try."

"Ugh, look at me, I'm being a stupid sap," Jiwon laughed bitterly, sitting up but Jinhwan didn't let go. "This is what the predicament of Valentine's does to people, huh?"

"You've still got one more day and since I sincerely expect you to blow it and not do a thing, I'll always be at my apartment with ice-cream, cake and beer."

Jiwon grinned as he leant his head against Jinhwan's affectionately, chirping a grateful, "You're the best, hyung."

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan loved his apartment. He didn't spend as much time in it as he would've wished because of his weird class hours and the fact that he went to Yunhyeong and Jiwon's dorm a _lot,_ but he had just bought it two months ago and it was a gem in his life.

It was the place that he went to if he wanted (or was forced) to see the kids, since they knew how to barge into Jinhwan's place without any warning very well. That was what Junhoe and Chanwoo did; Donghyuk was usually polite enough to call first, and Hanbin just didn't visit that much.

"Does he like shrimp? Wait, _stupid_ Junhoe, he doesn't like seafood," Junhoe grumbled to himself as he clattered about in Jinhwan's kitchen without even doing anything, he just had a lot of emotion that he needed to get out. Jinhwan laughed to himself as he lay all relaxed on his sofa, feet up and one arm draped across his eyes.

"Why must an 18-year-old give himself so much stress?"

"Nearly 19!" Junhoe yelped in defiance and Jinhwan rolled his eyes.

"I'd propose a place that sells meat? Though he likes simple, doesn't he-"

"Maybe a ramen place would suffice?"

"Ooh, good idea. Why are we talking about hypothetical restaurants that'll never come into play again?"

Junhoe groaned loudly and Jinhwan winced when he heard a loud crash. He really hoped his pots and pans were okay. "It will come into play! I will ask him out, I will, I _will-_ "

"Mhm, and we all don't believe in you," Jinhwan teased in a high-spirited voice before screeching when Junhoe flew out of the kitchen and threw a spoon at him (luckily with very bad aim). "Jesus, _calm yourself-_ "

"I haven't seen him in eight months, we're probably going to be even _more_ awkward," Junhoe whined, banging his head on the wall next to him and Jinhwan blinked, frowning.

"So you seriously haven't contacted each other since prom..."

"I miss him. Like I feel so dumb and mushy for saying that, and you and Yunhyeong-hyung have been giving me updates but _still._ Can't believe he hasn't dated anyone else yet."

 _That's 'cause he's still hung up on you, idiot,_ Jinhwan thought exasperatedly, leaning more to feeling fond than irritated. That was what years of dealing with this did to you. "Junhoe, I love you, but you're so goddamn annoying."

Jinhwan narrowly missed a fork flying his way and he wondered why Junhoe was casually carrying around as well as abusing his cutlery.

"It's funny how the prospect of Valentine's Day has made both of you so skittish."

Junhoe dropped all the cutlery in his hands and Jinhwan badly stifled his laughter, also a bit worried that the stuff he used for eating was all dented now. "Him too? Is he planning on asking someone out?"

"Absolutely not. He's planning on drowning in junk food and alcohol with me because we're oh so very single. It's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen and he doesn't end up like me tomorrow, alright?"

"You're still all lonely, I presume?" Junhoe asked amusedly, crossing his arms but Jinhwan only shrugged.

"I accepted my fate years ago. As long as you guys all get your wishes and dreams, I'm good."

"That's really sad.

"I'm a sad person, kid."

And that was how the next day, on the fateful February 14th, Jinhwan dragged Jiwon out of his dorm before meeting up with Donghyuk and the three of them went on a walk through the high street, marvelling at the slightly frosted Han River and the markets that were thriving as they always did during winter months. Jinhwan had texted Hanbin to ask if he wanted to join them but the younger didn't reply and it put quite a damper on Jinhwan's mood. But he hid it well, and he was having buckets of fun with the others as they kept on crashing Yunhyeong and Chanwoo's date or window-shopped until they got sick of it and decided to _actually_ splurge money on stuff.

"The amount of couples here both sicken me and fill me with warmth," Donghyuk said matter-of-factly as he fed Jinhwan a mint biscuit thin. Jinhwan shook his head as he munched on it, patting the boy on the back.

"You'll catch your break. What about the girl you asked to prom?"

"Oh yeah, the one who rejected me. Thanks for the reminder."

Jiwon cackled immediately and Jinhwan sent the guy an unimpressed look that wasn't received in any way. "Okay, fine...what about that cute barista? He draws a heart on your cup every time."

Donghyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "Hoseok? Doesn't he do that to everyone?"

"Nope," Jinhwan chirped as Jiwon helpfully shook his head. "Doesn't to me, nor Jiwon, and he only does a smiley face on Junhoe's because he always looks grumpy."

"I have a resting bitch face, okay? It's not like that's _my_ fault..."

They all turned around to see Junhoe standing there with a scarf covering half of his face and a pretty nice trench coat on. He was probably the pinnacle of winter fashion, but Jinhwan didn't care about messing that up as he jumped up and ran over to Junhoe, throwing himself onto the younger who caught him with a grin. "Yes, fucking _yes-_ "

"You don't know why I'm here yet," Junhoe whispered into his ear but Jinhwan shook his head, too happy as he punched Junhoe's arm lightly.

"Oh, I do. And if you don't follow through then you're _dead_ to me."

Junhoe blanched a little and Jinhwan patted his back before letting go of him. Donghyuk greeted Junhoe too, a little less enthusiastically than Jinhwan, and then there was only one person left. Jiwon was still sitting down amidst it all, staring at Junhoe who was pretending not to notice and Jinhwan had to kick the former for him to get up.

"U-Uh, hey," Jiwon muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked forward but kept a steady distance between him and Junhoe. But then Junhoe took a step into the no-man's land and Jiwon gulped.

"Hi."

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here."

" _This_ is the one time that you people decide to engage in small-talk? Seriously?!" Jinhwan yelped impatiently and Donghyuk had to wrestle him back onto the bench. Jiwon coughed in embarrassment while Junhoe smiled down at his shoes, his ears turning a little pink as he pulled down his scarf.

"You haven't changed at all. Still just as pretty," Jiwon muttered, sounding upsettingly rueful as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Junhoe flushed pink, stuttering out nonsense for a moment like he was malfunctioning but then Jiwon decided to speak again. "Bet you've got yourself a boyfriend now to compliment you like that."

"Afraid not. Still as single as ever," Junhoe answered awkwardly and Jiwon's eyes lit up with a small flame of hope. "Besides, I like you complimenting me...you've always been good at it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jiwon asked with a teasing grin, and now it was him taking a step closer. It was so agonising to watch that Jinhwan had to squeeze Donghyuk incredibly tightly to bear through it all. "D'you want me to do it more, then?"

"Shut up," Junhoe grumbled, moments away from socking Jiwon in the face even though he would never do that. "Forget I said anything. I just-"

"Why are you here, Junhoe?"

"For you."

Jinhwan and Donghyuk both burst into unhelpful, noisy 'sha-la-la-laaaa's before collapsing into giggles when Junhoe pulled off his scarf and threw it at the two of them. But they managed to shut up enough for Junhoe and Jiwon to gather their senses and finally get cracking.

"I'm actually a huge romantic. I know, it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but I am," Junhoe said earnestly and Jiwon nodded slowly, hanging on his every word. "And my emotional capacity really doesn't line up with that so I don't have roses or balloons or words on card or a huge singing number but, nonetheless, will you-"

"Yes," Jiwon said immediately and Junhoe actually _did_ punch him this time (albeit in the arm, very gently).

" _Can_ you just let me speak, it took me eight months to get to this point!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, go ahead," Jiwon laughed sheepishly, holding his arms out to appease the younger but then Junhoe went and took hold of Jiwon's hands, wrapping them up in his gloved ones as he looked at Jiwon (whose smile had completely dropped off his face at this point) and said a little hoarsely, "Will you be my valentine?"

"FUCK YEAH HE WILL!" Jinhwan yelled, ready to party as he tried to stand up on the bench but Donghyuk pulled him down in fear of him falling. And Jiwon and Junhoe grinned at each other shyly, with Jiwon pulling Junhoe closer as he murmured, "What he said," and tilted his head up to peck Junhoe's lips. Junhoe's eyes flew open as his entire body turned rigid but the instant Jiwon pulled away, Junhoe tugged him into another kiss, a longer one this time.

"Ewww," Donghyuk groaned, resting his face on Jinhwan's shoulder so he didn't have to look and Jinhwan hummed in agreement even though he was peeking through his hands and grinning very widely. Now this, this had to mean something and if it didn't then Jinhwan would be ready to tear the whole world apart.

 

 

 

 

It was six pm and still Valentine's Day as Jinhwan laid on his couch, eyes closed and pleasant music seeping through his ears. At this moment in time, Donghyuk was having an impromptu date with Hoseok the barista (that was only occurring because Jinhwan had shoved him into the café), Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were heading to at least three different restaurants while impressively holding hands the entire time, and Junhoe and Jiwon were having a candlelit, quaint picnic at the riverbank that Jinhwan may or may have not a hand in planning.

There was only one person that Jinhwan didn't know about.

 _Probably time to take a shower,_ Jinhwan thought as he stretched out, taking one earphone out but he still didn't move. He wasn't really bothered to do much, not after such a tiring day and it was really bumming him out that he had ended up alone on Valentine's Day.

Well.

Suddenly he wasn't so alone when someone pushed the front door open and made their way through the apartment quietly before collapsing onto Jinhwan, burying their head into his neck and Jinhwan almost had a heart attack.

"What the-"

"Hey, hyung," the familiar voice mumbled against his skin and Jinhwan's eyes widened before he wrapped an arm around the person's waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, baby boy, anything wrong?" Jinhwan asked softly as he carded a hand through Hanbin's hair and the younger shook his head, pressing his face further into Jinhwan's neck. Jinhwan nodded gently, closing his eyes in contentment as he murmured, "That's good."

"Sorry I haven't been able to see you much lately...I've been super busy, and I lost my phone charger last night. It wasn't very helpful," Hanbin sighed as he reluctantly pulled his head up so he could look at Jinhwan who grinned up at him.

"No worries. Well, I _was_ a little worried but it's okay now."

"I heard about Jiwon and Junhoe, and Donghyuk not to mention. You really like meddling, don't you?" Hanbin asked with an unsurprised smirk and Jinhwan shrugged faux-innocently.

"If it gets people what they want, including me, then of course. I told you I'd get Jiwon and Junhoe at least one date so pay up!"

"Ugh, why do I always lose these bets?" Hanbin sighed but he leant down and kissed Jinhwan's forehead without any further complaint. "One day, I'll win and _you'll_ have to kiss _me._ "

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow. "The day I lose to you is the day the world dies out."

Hanbin shook his head in amused disbelief. "You seriously believe that. That's adorable. You're adorable."

"As always."

"And I also see that you're as alone as ever."

Jinhwan smiled a little sadly. "As always."

"So am I, you see."

"As always."

"Wanna be my fallback valentine for tonight?"

Jinhwan beamed, pulling Hanbin down for a cuddle. "As always." 

 

-

 

**July 2017**

No-one quite knew what Junhoe and Jiwon were now. They didn't actually see each other very much, and sure, when they _did_ they were incredibly cute but how far does that get you? Jinhwan didn't think the answer to that was a good one, and the fact that he was still being driven crazy after all this time was, well, crazy.

His friends were so utterly annoying.

Well, except for one of them.

"You feeling the beach vibe, my man?" Jinhwan asked Hanbin happily, twirling around in his sombrero and sunglasses and Hanbin looked up from his work for a moment to grin at Jinhwan, his glasses slipping a little and he didn't bother pushing them back up. "Because I am. Very much so- yo, we should go to the beach! It's like a hundred degrees out."

"Yeah, and that's exactly why I _don't_ want to go."

"Ah, don't be a buzzkill," Jinhwan pouted, draping his arms around Hanbin from behind and squishing his cheek against the younger's back, "but fine, I'll stop distracting you. It's the holidays, you know, you're allowed to lighten up a little."

"I will soon, when I'm finished," Hanbin urged, turning his head and smiling at Jinhwan to satisfy him and the elder nodded desolately, pressing his hands on each side of Hanbin's face and laying a gentle kiss on his nose.

"You've got to promise me that, okay?"

"Already done."

Jinhwan decided to leave Hanbin to his dues then and make his way back to the university, knocking on Yunhyeong and Jiwon's dorm's door. There was a loud groan and then a thud before the door was opened by a bright, awake Yunhyeong followed by a shirtless Jiwon with incredible bed hair. Jinhwan had to stifle his laughter at the pure contrast between them both.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, hyung," Yunhyeong grinned while Jiwon made a hum of acknowledgement, rubbing his eyes before turning away, walking back into the dorm and faceplanting onto the sofa. Jinhwan rolled his eyes at him but made his way inside too, closing the door behind him.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you look like you just got laid."

Jiwon made a loud, grating whine into a cushion and Jinhwan winced as he covered his ears. Yunhyeong was only smiling, crossing his arms as he said, "Trust me, he got as far away from being laid as you can _get._ "

"Ooh, spill all."

"The idiot got quite drunk last night and would not stop going on about how beautiful Junhoe was and how 'omg, I love him so much and he's like sooooooooo hot, okay'-"

"I DID NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Jiwon yelped and Yunhyeong snorted, whispering to Jinhwan, "He totally did. Then he went and ran surprisingly fast to Junhoe's dorm, and I really did try my best to stop him. Even though I didn't really want to."

"Holy cow, what happened?" Jinhwan gasped, walking over to the sofa and before Yunhyeong could ask, Jiwon wailed forlornly, "I hugged his leg and told him he was the bee's fucking knees and I tried to kiss him but he was so sweet and wouldn't let me and then I passed out in his bathtub..."

Jinhwan blinked. "Why is it always the bathtub?"

"And then there's more, stuff I can't even say. I hate everyone and _everything..._ "

And then Jinhwan suddenly didn't find it quite so funny anymore. He knew Jiwon and Junhoe so well and if anything, this could be a major setback for them because of their issues with pride and humiliation. He couldn't help but think that maybe, they would never happen after this.

Jinhwan couldn't have that.

"I'm sure it's not so bad," Jinhwan soothed, running his fingers through Jiwon's hair gently and the younger simply snorted in disbelief. "He doesn't hate you now, does he?"

"He doesn't, he carried Ji back here and tucked him into bed," Yunhyeong answered, handing Jinhwan a cup of tea and Jinhwan wondered where the heck he had got the time to make that. "It was incredibly domestic. I think a kiss on the forehead also went down but I'm not sure?"

"What the fuck? When?!" Jiwon yelped, raising his head to stare at Yunhyeong who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. You were asleep anyway."

"Also, I'm certain that you two have made out before and you're getting flustered over a _forehead_ kiss?"

Jiwon winced and shook his head, stuffing his face back into the cushion. "N-No, we haven't...we haven't made out..."

Jinhwan's mouth fell open. "Damn, you are _restraining_ yourself."

"I don't really need to, whenever I see Junhoe, the only thing I wanna do is give him compliments and cuddle with him."

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong both cooed ear-piercingly in unison and Jiwon flushed bright red. "Stop it! It's not like I ever actually _get_ to do that anyway..."

"No, but one day you will, and that'll be the most precious and happy time of your life."

"I don't know how after all this time," Jiwon said, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Jinhwan, pulling him into his side, "you're still rooting for us. Even after we've built up your hopes and let you down so much. How do you do it?"

"I'll always root for my friends' happiness," Jinhwan said matter-of-fairly, resting his head on Jiwon's shoulder. "And you both _need_ me. I'm your cupid."

Jiwon's chest rose in close-mouthed laughter as he smiled toothily, beckoning for Yunhyeong to join the group hug. "That, hyung, is probably the truest thing you've ever said in your life."

 

 

 

 

Six of them were now having fun at a luxury pool, courtesy of Chanwoo's father who owned a chain of hotel resorts. Everyone used to lowkey hate the kid because of it but then they realised that instead of just harbouring unbridled jealousy, they could pretty much use it to their advantage. Chanwoo didn't seem to mind being used all that much.

Hanbin had sent a flurry of texts saying that he'd be there as soon as he could and Jinhwan had sighed in disappointment when he saw them, but he simply put his phone to the side and cannonballed into the pool, drenching the others who all whined and splashed him back. Time passed them by like a whirlwind as the heat never wavered yet the sun drooped through the sky, and when it was almost halfway down, Jinhwan turned to look at Junhoe who was still sitting by the pool edge, kicking his feet about in the water boredly. The guy had engaged in some antics with them but he hadn't dared go into the pool, and Jinhwan sympathised for him as he nudged Jiwon and nodded his head over at the baby giant. "Ji, go and ask Junhoe to swim with you."

Jiwon's eyes widened as he started turning his head to look at Junhoe but gave up halfway, shaking his head wildly instead. "No way! He looks like he's planning someone's murder-"

"He always looks like that."

"I'm not going. He won't want me."

"Can you stop giving excuses and just admit that you're a fucking coward? Go over to him right now and just say hi. If he at the _least_ doesn't kick you away, you've got yourself a win."

Jiwon frowned in thought, looking over his shoulder at Junhoe again who was dipping his hands into the water and wincing every time his skin met it, and then he tried to look back at Jinhwan but the elder had already disappeared under the water so he could get to the other side and watch the two from afar. Jiwon sighed softly before pushing off the edge and swimming over to Junhoe, resurfacing right in front of the younger who yelped in alarm, raising his arms in a fighting stance.

"Hey, beautiful," Jiwon said amusedly before shrinking back at the glare Junhoe sent him, making him squeak a small, "Sorry."

"I'm not glaring at you. Well, I am. But you surprised me."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I am, I really am."

"No you're not."

"You're half-right."

Jiwon snickered a little when Junhoe poked the elder's torso irritatedly with his toe under the water. Junhoe looked away then, leaning to the side as he clearly expected Jiwon to leave him then but the elder pried his legs apart and swam between them. Junhoe had to bite down an embarrassing noise.

"Wanna go for a swim? With me? I don't know why you haven't come in yet but it'll be fun," Jiwon said earnestly, his hands still resting on Junhoe's knees and the younger didn't know how to ask him to _please_ let go. "How about it?"

"I'm not in the mood," Junhoe mumbled, flippantly brushing Jiwon's hands off and the elder frowned a little sadly, retracting his arms back into the water slowly.

"Okay."

"It's not because of you."

"It's fine."

"Hyung, I mean it."

"I said, it's fi-"

"I can't swim," Junhoe muttered almost incoherently, grimacing at the water like it was the stupidest yet scariest thing in the world. Jiwon didn't say anything for a while and Junhoe wanted to curl into himself because no, it _wasn't_ technically a secret but still. It made him seem weak, it made him have one less life skill. And then his heart fell to his stomach when classically, Jiwon burst into roaring laughter and Junhoe bristled angrily. "It's not funny-"

"N-No, I'm sorry, I can't- I'm so-" Jiwon doubled over, latching onto the side of the pool as he choked out some more laughter, clearly trying to calm down but it kept on coming back and it only got worse when Junhoe started resentfully kicking water into his face. "Stop, I- oh my _God-_ you can't swim. The ice prince can't swim."

"You don't need to swim in ice," Junhoe grumbled, about to get up and walk off because his mood had literally been ruined for this and the next week, but then Jiwon tugged on his arm and smiled up at him so beautifully with his hair all long and dripping, his sun-kissed skin glowing even though it was mostly just water's effect, and Junhoe's breath and heart were stolen.

"You're tall enough to stand up in this part of the pool," Jiwon coaxed gently. "I'll take care of you."

Junhoe bit his lower lip, looking at the water in disdain. "I don't...I don't know, hyung, I can't-"

"You trust me, right?" Jiwon asked quickly, eyeing Jinhwan warningly who was now behind Junhoe, having been almost ready to push the younger into the pool to get it done and over with. "I mean...I get it if you don't, but just this once, do. What would I gain from letting my ice prince drown?"

Junhoe flushed pink, leaving Jiwon in awe. "Stop it, I'm not yours..."

Jiwon didn't reply but still held out a hand, and Junhoe ever so hesitantly took it and slipped down into the water, holding his breath immediately once his thighs were submerged and he almost started to thrash about helplessly but Jiwon laid a steady hand on the boy's waist until Junhoe's feet touched the ground, and just less than half of Junhoe's torso was still out of the water.

"Still scary?" Jiwon asked pointedly before pouting when Junhoe nodded a terrified 'yes'. But then Junhoe was suddenly attacked by a flying stream of water and he rounded on the culprits who were Jinhwan and Chanwoo, high-fiving each other before they disappeared under the water in a mess of triumphant giggles. Jiwon wondered how the hell Jinhwan could keep on teleporting like that - when did he even get back into the water?

Junhoe growled in anger, shaking his head. "Fuckers, _show_ yourselves-"

"Nope, we're good!" Jinhwan yelled, popping up from now halfway across the pool but he yelped when somehow, Junhoe still managed to throw an impressive amount of water at him from that distance. And then led a fairly explosive water fight that was mostly Jinhwan ducking through the water as fast as he could and Junhoe using brute force to aim at the elder like some sort of malfunctioning water hydrant, with Jiwon holding him back if he tried to go so far that he'd drown.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE MY FRIENDS HAVE A NICE UNDERWATER MOMENT TOGETHER LIKE IN ROMANCE NOVELS, WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED?!" Jinhwan wailed, using Donghyuk as a barrier but he paused when suddenly, he couldn't hear any water splashing except for the calm ripples of the others who were cooling down by now. And when he slapped at Donghyuk so he'd go away, he blinked when he saw that Jiwon had Junhoe trapped between his body and the edge of the pool. Jinhwan's mouth dropped open.

Maybe he shouldn't watch a moment that looked so intimate.

Maybe he would anyway.

Maybe he shouldn't...

No, he totally would.

"You're okay, aren't you?" Jiwon asked Junhoe who was catching his breath but still managed to smile at the elder, a rosy flush in his cheeks.

"Yeah. Just fine. But there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"I wish underwater kisses weren't so hard and messy and, not to mention, didn't only work in staged movies," Junhoe murmured, eyes downcast and Jiwon's breath hitched in his throat as he moved a little closer to Junhoe like he couldn't help himself. "You don't know how badly I'd...want one. With, with you! Almost forgot that part."

"I get what you mean, they do turn out pretty horrible when you try," Jiwon said, the words tumbling out of his mouth breathily and Junhoe nodded, sucking nervously on his lower lip. "But we can always get pretty near."

"We could."

"How?"

"You tell me."

"You sure about that?"

"No," Junhoe whispered as he coiled his arms around Jiwon's neck and pulled him close, resting his forehead against the elder's before closing his eyes, wanting to relish in the moment. Jiwon kept his open, gaze running over Junhoe's face that was so serene, so alluring, and so close to his that it felt like a dream. A beautiful, impossible dream. "I don't know what I want anymore. It's all so confusing...what do _you_ want?"

"You. That's all," Jiwon murmured as he licked his lips lightly before leaning in, and Junhoe met him halfway. It was a soft kiss like all the ones they had ever shared, close-mouthed and the embodiment of a glorified peck with both of them lingering for a moment or two, not wanting it to end because they and everyone else knew that at the end of the day, their fantasy would break and they'd go back to being awkward, unable to look each other in the eye, unable to do what they wanted with each other unless it was in the heat of the moment.

"I love kissing you."

"Wow, I _so_ couldn't tell."

Jiwon laughed blissfully in reply, twirling Junhoe around in the water and that was when Jinhwan finally decided to leave them alone, a bright smile on his lips that was so big that it felt like his face was going to split in half. He pulled himself out of the pool and got himself sorted in about ten minutes, not bothering to button up his shirt as he ran a towel over his head, shaking it out like a wet dog but he froze when he heard a slow, quiet clap.

"Well done, hyung. Well done."

Jinhwan looked up to see Hanbin leaning nonchalantly against the wall, a smirk on his face as he pushed himself up to standing and walked towards the elder. "I just knew that you'd end up causing something between them."

"That's why you didn't come, isn't it?" Jinhwan asked, wary but knowing. "So I'd focus on Junhoe and Jiwon more."

"Ehhh, maybe. I really did have a ton of work but I also know you. It's your job to work with them, I've got not place to obstruct that."

"You're too selfless for your own good," Jinhwan sighed but Hanbin shook his head, muttering, "You're talking about yourself," before he kissed the elder's heart mole gently. Jinhwan blinked, so caught off-guard as for the first time in a long, long while, _he_ was the one blushing. "W-What...what was that for?"

"I lost the bet we texted about. You know, the one where I said you guys wouldn't be able to get Junhoe into the pool?" Hanbin asked with furrowed eyebrows as if to say 'what did _you_ think it was for?' and Jinhwan's heart calmed down as he nodded in realisation, swallowing the minuscule lump that had formed in his throat.

"Okay."

"HEY, romantic lovebirds, platonic lovebirds, we've gotta go!" Yunhyeong shouted from the exit and Jinhwan called out a reply, tugging on Hanbin's sleeve before yelling at the other two to get out of the pool and get dressed in three minutes. Junhoe and Jiwon both looked dishevelled, like they had been snapped out of a daydream and Jinhwan felt his heart warm yet break upon seeing them because now their moment was over. They probably wouldn't have another one for a long while.

Junhoe and Jiwon deserved each other.

No matter how stupid and insecure they were, they really, truly deserved each other's love.

But they were barely getting anywhere.

Jinhwan was beginning to think that maybe he was failing as a cupid, and as a friend. 

 

-

 

**December 2017**

When Hanbin had texted Jinhwan that Junhoe had been racking his brains over what to get Jiwon for his birthday for the past few hours, Jinhwan instantly burst into the dorm in question and went to the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Junhoe asked confusedly and Hanbin shrugged, a smile spilling onto his lips.

"He's being Jinhwan."

And then Jinhwan emerged from the kitchen with a pot in one hand and a large metal ladle in the other, and then he started yelling while clanging the two things together with every word, "ASK! THE! MOTHERFUCKER! OUT! ALREADY! FOR! HIS! BIRTH-"

" _JESUS,_ STOP IT!" Junhoe yelled in return, trying to pull the pot away before flinching when Jinhwan pretended to almost hit him with the ladle. Hanbin was snickering to himself in his corner of innocence, his hands over his ears.

"Look here, mister, I and the entire universe have waited long enough and okay, it's cute, you two have your own pace and your own way of doing things, hurrah for independence! But that's gonna get you fucking _nowhere_ if straight after you own up to your feelings, you go back to square one! It happened after prom, it happened after Valentine's, it happened last summer, it's happened so many times and I'm sick of it." Jinhwan took a deep breath after all of that and took hold of Junhoe's sleeve, tugging on it to make a little bit of an impact. "Look at me, Junhoe. You guys need to make it official before you let go of each other completely."

"Why do you always need to give me these reality checks?" Junhoe asked desolately, drooping as he walked over to the couch and sat himself down heavily. "I've come to terms with the fact that I appreciate it. I honestly do. But it makes me so upset."

"Can't you see by now that you're meant to be?" Hanbin said, helpful but he was twirling around in his wheelie chair which made Jinhwan narrow his eyes at him. "You know that he likes you too, and you've been through so much together. What's stopping you now?"

"It's just..."

"No right time, right place?" Jinhwan asked knowingly and Junhoe nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much. And also the fact that I, I just _don't know_ _how to do it._ "

"He doesn't either. Worst couple ever," Hanbin said, casually throwing a paper ball into the trash can and Jinhwan elbowed him in the side.

"I wasn't kidding, though. Jiwon adores you to _pieces_ so he wouldn't mind what you get him, and he's not one for fancy, expensive stuff so just give him the best possible gift you can. Ask him out."

Junhoe huffed out a breath, flopping onto his side as his gangly legs hung off the sofa. He was like a great big dog and Jinhwan had the urge to pet him. "If, for just one day, I could sort out my stupid self and be able to do that then I'll be the happiest man alive."

"One day you'll get there, kid, I promise," Jinhwan said as he crouched down and hugged Junhoe's head, grinning when Junhoe didn't push him away. And he was certain that in the end, that would _not_ turn out to be an empty promise. He had faith and trust. Only a little pixie dust was left to add to the mix, and Jinhwan would be there with his fairy-like tendencies to provide that.

 

 

 

 

A day later when everyone else was gone and Jiwon had arrived in their place, a loud shout of "WE'RE HERE!" sounded from outside and the others were indeed all there standing outside Jinhwan's apartment. Jinhwan grinned at Jiwon, walking after the younger who was already racing to the door excitedly. " _GUYS-_ "

"Open the door before you start a conversation, idiot," Jinhwan snorted fondly and Jiwon nodded in realisation, opening the door and getting greeted with the other five: Donghyuk grinning at the front, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo milling around him, and Junhoe lagging behind at the back while Hanbin had an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, guys."

"Good morning to our birthday boy!" Donghyuk cheered, throwing his arms around Jiwon and the latter returned the sentiment happily though Chanwoo said, "Are you sure you can still call him a boy? He's seriously twenty-one going on forty, people."

Jiwon let go of Donghyuk and socked Chanwoo in the gut lightly which only made the younger laugh. Then Yunhyeong was saying hi, throwing confetti in the air that Jinhwan complained vivaciously about having to clean up, then Hanbin ruffled Jiwon's hair and grinned as Jiwon growled in his throat like an angry dog, then there was one left.

The others had already bounded into the apartment to check out what Jinhwan had prepared, not really bothered about the greetings which gave the two more privacy which always made them more confident. But Jinhwan still turned back to see because it was just second nature now - he had been with these guys for a rollercoaster of three years, checking up on them, pushing them together, making sure they could be happy. Jinhwan felt like a glorified cupid of the couple, he really did.

They didn't speak at first. Jiwon opened his mouth to say something but Junhoe simply leant forward and pressed his lips to Jiwon's, silencing anything he could've said. Jiwon's shoulders went up in surprise but he was spellbound in moments, digging his hand gently into the fabric over Junhoe's hip and it was a good ten seconds (no, Jinhwan totally wasn't counting, stop accusing him, you _monster_ ) before they broke apart and they stared at each other with sparkling eyes, pink lips and flushed skin.

"That was, that was nice," Jiwon eventually breathed out so awkwardly and Junhoe seemed to be having a lot of trouble holding back a massive smile. "Th-thank you."

"Did you really just thank me for kissing you?"

"Yeah...what are you gonna do about it?" Jiwon asked defensively and Junhoe shook his head, singing a bright, "Nothing," before walking away. Jiwon let go of him reluctantly, still looking so dazed and Jinhwan smoothly sidled up next to him. Jiwon turned to look at him and Jinhwan only kept smiling like the innocent angel that he really wasn't.

"So. That was a little _something_ right there, was it not?"

"I'm literally wrapped around his fucking finger. He could try and run me over and I'd still be in love with him," Jiwon said wretchedly and Jinhwan had never wanted to laugh harder as he patted Jiwon's back comfortingly.

"I freaking love you, dude. Both of you. You irritate me, but you've made my life so entertaining."

"Oh wow, glad to be your subject of amusement," Jiwon scoffed but he still ruffled Jinhwan's hair and the elder only mildly whined, batting at Jiwon's hands but still smiling all the while. "Love you too, hyung."

"I know. Who doesn't?"

 

 

 

 

This was it. The moment of truth. Jinhwan had got really scared when he saw that Junhoe had got Jiwon a proper physical present which was actually cute and nice and all but it was _not_ what they had been talking about the day before. But at a specifically chosen moment when everyone was occupied with watching a movie, even Jinhwan who was huddled up under a blanket with Hanbin, Junhoe tugged Jiwon out of the room wordlessly.

"Everything okay?" Jiwon asked, a little windswept but careful with his questioning as he leant back against the kitchen counter, because a kitchen was obviously a go-to-place for deep talks. Always. Junhoe nodded, not quite able to look Jiwon in the eye but when was he ever?

"Just fine. You?"

"Great. Today's been really nice."

"That's good."

"Mhm."

"Hyung, I...I really don't know where to start," Junhoe muttered and the atmosphere in the room immediately thickened as Jiwon pushed himself off the counter and actually stood up straight, curious. "But when it comes down to you, and, and me...what have we been for the last three years?"

Jiwon's eyes widened for a split-second before he tried to compose himself but it didn't really work. "Wha-what do you- what...huh?"

"Do you not want a label? Do you want to be just 'us', because that's fine. I like us, I like _you._ " Junhoe blinked. "Fuck, that was so much easier than I expected it to be."

Jiwon couldn't help but smile a little but he was still so confused and Junhoe had no choice but to help him out, even though he wasn't much better off. "Hyung, you're on my mind almost all the time. I'm never able to get you out once you're there, and I stopped trying about a year ago. And I realised a long time ago that you're literally the only person I can see myself falling in love with for the rest of my life, however long that'll be...I don't want to be grossly sappy and say stuff like 'soulmate' and 'the one', but-"

"You do, I know you do," Jiwon said which shocked Junhoe into silence. The small, heart-fluttering smile peeking out from the corners of Jiwon's lips was all Junhoe needed to know that he was doing the right thing by confessing like this. "On Valentine's, you said you were a romantic. I know you still are."

"Maybe," Junhoe muttered, sounding a little more huffy and Jiwon inwardly snickered at the baby giant. "But that's all void. I just want to get to what's always under the layers and layers of soft, mushy drivel - I want you to be my boyfriend."

Jiwon let out a very questionable sound as Junhoe covered his own mouth with one hand and jumped up and down on the spot, yelling a muffled, "Holy shit, I did it, I _did_ it!" and the two even started slapping each other's hands in childish excitement before Jiwon paused it, holding onto Junhoe's hands that were suspended in mid-air. " _Wait_ wait wait, we can't celebrate yet, I haven't replied."

"I'm just so happy that I've even got to this point, give me a moment, I'm so fucking proud of myself," Junhoe sighed serenely, making to very casually collapse but Jiwon stopped him just in time. "It only took me what, three years? And _I_ was the one to do it, in your _face—_ wait no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, please don't say no now-"

"Oh wowie, my pride is so completely hurt," Jiwon deadpanned but he couldn't stop his smile as he laced his arms around Junhoe and pulled him close, his hands shaking incredibly and Junhoe kissed the one laying on his shoulder before returning the hug. "Of course it's a yes, ice prince. After waiting this long, I'd rather _combust_ than reject you."

Junhoe couldn't reply, too caught up in Jiwon and the moment as he squeezed the elder tightly and Jiwon didn't mind since this really _was_ a massive moment. It wasn't long before Jinhwan made his way into the kitchen with messy hair, a yawn, and a blanket half-draped over him but he was _definitely_ wide awake when he saw the scene in front of him.

Junhoe caught sight of Jinhwan first and he only grinned, pointing at the guy he was hugging before mouthing, 'I did it' and Jinhwan stared with an open mouth as the blanket completely fell off of him.

And Jinhwan didn't even care that he was ruining the moment as he ran at both of them with a battle cry, tackling them down into a hug that had them both complaining but they didn't quite object, looping their arms around their cupid. They both whispered 'thank you, hyung' into each of Jinhwan's ears simultaneously and the elder was filled with the warmest, fuzziest feeling as he hit both of their heads.

"I didn't do anything, morons! This was all you. Now go be one of the best couples to have ever existed, alright?"

Junhoe and Jiwon grinned at each other, kissing gently over Jinhwan's head and Jinhwan grimaced at the mushiness but of course he was still smiling.

It was over. Jinhwan's job of worrying was now technically over, and even though he'd never really stop, for the first time in three years he could finally _relax._ No-one needed him anymore. There was nothing left for him to meddle in, nothing that he needed to help with. Jinhwan's days of being a guardian angel looking over his friends were diminishing since they were all starting to grow up and make their own decisions and learn from their own mistakes and Jinhwan simply wasn't needed.

It really was a jaded life to live for other people and when they're all your life is made up of, you crumble once you realise that it's time for them to go do just fine without you.

Jinhwan didn't deny it when Jiwon asked him if he was crying, but he couldn't accept it either.

 

 

 

 

It was a quiet night as Jinhwan sat in his now shared apartment, since he had let Hanbin move in when he had started uni back in September. He forgot sometimes since Hanbin stayed at the university, either with his friends or at the studios, a _lot,_ but he'd remember again whenever he'd hear the soft pad of footsteps on the floor, the switch of a light turning on, or a soft whisper of 'good night, hyung'. Sometimes there was no whisper, and it was a kiss on the forehead. Sometimes it was an affectionate hand brushing through his hair. Sometimes it was just draping the blanket a little tighter around the elder. Sometimes it was everything. Sometimes it was nothing at all.

Jinhwan had cried for quite a while after everyone eventually left the apartment, having given them overly clingy hugs that everyone didn't know how to respond to. Hanbin had tried his best to reason with him after they were gone but Jinhwan shook his head, turning away silently and Hanbin had no choice but to go to his own room.

Now Jinhwan was fairly appeased, still sniffling a little as he scrolled through his phone, smiling at all of the amazing pictures he had in there of the others. The one of Hanbin drowning cheerfully in a mound of dogs. The one of Yunhyeong and Chanwoo sharing their first kiss with Donghyuk's badly-timed derp face in the background. The one of Hanbin piss-drunk for the first and only time ever and wildly serenading a terrified fox. The one of Junhoe wailing at the top of an abseiling tower, clinging onto the rope tightly while Jiwon was a dot at the bottom with his arms out as if to say 'I'll catch you, my prince!' The one of photogenic Hoseok grinning for the camera next to a coffee cup while Donghyuk had his hand out desperately, trying to stop the picture.

And of course, the one with all seven of them at prom the year before. (Incredibly, Junhoe, Donghyuk and Hanbin all decided to ditch their own senior prom to crash at Jinhwan's apartment and bitch about life. Jinhwan really didn't understand boys.) There were quite a few of those actually and they looked so happy and close and _young._ It was the pinnacle of their group's youth, which thankfully hadn't worn off yet but they were all getting more stressed and cynical these days. It was inevitable as work got harder and stakes got higher.

It was that moment that Jinhwan noticed something in one of the prom photos. It was one of the few photos of solely Jinhwan and Hanbin, since they were prom dates and all. Jinhwan was smiling at the camera but Hanbin was looking at _him_ instead and the look made goosebumps break out on his skin. It was so fond, with a soft smile settled on his lips and his eyes shining as he leant his head into Jinhwan's space slightly.

It was the way Yunhyeong looked at Chanwoo. It was the way Jiwon looked at Junhoe. It was the way Jinhwan's dad looked at his mum.

It was incredible, and so surprising and sweet that Jinhwan didn't know how long he had been staring at the same picture until long fingers wrapped around his phone and pushed it down, making way for, in Jinhwan's opinion, the best person in the world.

"You're not planning to sleep?" Hanbin asked, his voice both soft and raspy at the same time and Jinhwan shook his head as he held out his arms to show Hanbin that he wanted him there. Hanbin looked faintly amused as he sat next to Jinhwan on the bed.

"I will soon. I'm just feeling...nostalgic."

"Are you okay?"

Jinhwan nodded, sniffling a little as he slipped his phone onto his nightstand. "I will be..."

"I know," Hanbin agreed, his glasses slipping down his nose for the billionth time throughout all the years that Jinhwan had known him and this time, the elder reached out a hand and gently took them off the younger's face. Hanbin was a little surprised by the action but he didn't say anything.

"You're so beautiful," Jinhwan contemplated, and it was an amazing sight to see Hanbin get all flustered for a moment. "And I love you. I've barely told you that over the years we've known each other but I do, I love you more than anything, and sometimes I wish I hadn't been so caught up in everyone else so I could have at least spent more time with you."

"It's okay," Hanbin laughed gently, falling back onto the bed and Jinhwan hovered over him, his breath stuttering when he realised how gorgeous Hanbin looked lying down with the soft skin of his neck exposed and a grin on his pretty lips that was so beautifully happy that it was contagious. "Either way, it's been an amazing three years since I was still with you. That's always enough for me."

"How long have you liked me?" Jinhwan asked and Hanbin froze. "And why have you let me be an idiot who kept on plaguing others but never saw what was right in front of me this entire time?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel for you, hyung," Hanbin muttered, looking away from Jinhwan's intense gaze. "We're not like the others. We haven't been pining after each other for years. We didn't fall in love at first sight. We don't have some sort of epic story. I'm just the person who takes care of you while you take care of everyone else, and that's all I am."

Jinhwan was pretty sure that he was about to cry again. "That's not true. I adore you, you're _my_ guardian angel, you're _my_ soulmate. We found each other a long time ago and maybe we're a bit late, but we can find each other again. For the right reason."

Hanbin slowly sat up and Jinhwan moved back with him, feeling his breath turn so uneven when Hanbin finally looked at him again and smiled. "You've always been the biggest romantic ever. You're even worse than Junhoe."

"I know," Jinhwan readily agreed, laying a hand on Hanbin's face and stroking it gently with his thumb. "And I'm ready to worry about myself now. I'm ready to fall headfirst into loving you because that's all I want to do."

Hanbin bit his lip, a soft blush settling over the bridge of his nose. "Three years."

Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows, still caressing Hanbin's face and the younger's eyelids fluttered a little at his touch. "What?"

"I've liked you for three years, been in love with you for two. And did you know that three years ago we made a bet that I'd never fall in love with anyone?" Hanbin leant forward, gaze soft yet wanting as he looked at Jinhwan who gulped, feeling like he was being put under a spell. "Guess what? I won. It's time for _you_ to pay up."

Jinhwan didn't need to be told twice. And as he rested his hand on the younger's neck to pull him in for a kiss, Jinhwan realised something.

Maybe it was time for his own story now.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
